


lead the war

by boyslightup



Series: tros fix-it oneshots : finn and poe [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyslightup/pseuds/boyslightup
Summary: General Organa is gone, and now Poe is acting general, but he can't do it alone. Especially not with the grief he feels.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: tros fix-it oneshots : finn and poe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591591
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	lead the war

Poe’s chest felt hollow. The inner corners of his eyes still stung with tears he didn’t want to fall, and he willed away the trembling of his hands. Learning of General Organa’s, no  _ Leia’s _ , death was only a recent memory and his stomach still turned. It was the last thing he needed at a time like this. Deep down, he wished of all people, that she made him acting general; but he knew she did it for a reason.

The Resistance had lost everything. Lando Calrissian, another general whom he had looked up to as a tiny boy, had instilled hope within him after he sobbed by Leia’s body, but it still hurt. Maybe it wouldn’t stop hurting, at least not for a while. Poe breathed into his belly, closing his eyes and counting his deep breaths, in and out, and prepared himself to face the fight once again. There was no way in hell he’d let this distract him.

With a forced smile, Poe ran over a list of things he had to do on his head, each item blurring into one another. “ _ Think, Dameron, think _ ,” He said under his breath, clicking and sighing in relief when he decided the first thing he had to do. What better thing to do when there’s too much on your plate than recruit someone to stand by you?

Poe turned his head, finding the person he already had in mind. It didn’t take long to notice the right person, whom he could pick out from a crowd of thousands, who also caught Poe in his eye and ran to him first. Poe was already tripping over his words, desperate to get them out so he could move on to his next objective; that way he’d forget about Leia.

“I’ve got to talk to you about something,” Finn called. 

“And I’ve got to talk to you about something,” Poe said. He looked at Finn and pursed his lips when Finn put a hand on his shoulder. Finn cocked his head, his gaze on Poe unwavering. There was a lump in Poe’s throat. 

“What is it?” Finn stepped in closer to Poe.

Poe gulped and stayed frozen for a moment. “It doesn’t matter right now. I need to tell you-”

“No,” Finn said. “What’s going on? You don’t seem all right.”

Poe didn’t want to say anything. He didn’t want to face the way Leia’s death was weighing on his conscience, and he supposed he didn’t have to mention that. It wasn’t important. In the back of his mind, deep down, he did feel bothered that Finn didn’t realise that of course Poe would be upset after someone he loved and needed in his life had died. “I’m just tired.” That wasn’t exactly the truth, “And I can’t do this alone.”

“Do what alone?”

Poe wanted to say any of it. He knew he was forcing unnecessary expectations onto himself, but this was his Resistance now. His own Rebellion. He needed to make Leia proud. 

“Lead the war. Save the galaxy,” Poe whispered, hating that he had to admit it, “I need you in command with me.”

Finn hummed and brought his hand to the side of Poe’s neck, brushing his thumb against it. It sent a shiver down Poe’s spine and slowed him down.

“It’d be my honour.”

Poe smiled, weak but true. He had more of a chance of winning now. The entire Resistance did.

“General.”

Without a moment of hesitation, Finn kissed Poe. A long, tender kissed filled with reassurance Poe needed. He pulled away, breath still on Poe’s lips.

“ _ General _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! :)


End file.
